memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrqux
Wyrqux are advanced humanoids that lived between the Delta Quadrant and the Gamma Quadrant until they were sealed into solidic-space. History The result of a failed Human/Species 8472 hybrid warrior "black box" experiment made during a short-lived cooperation between Biotech and Section 31, the Wyrqux were born to destroy all opposition and grow stronger with each fight. However, a Vulcan who had infiltrated the facility accomplished a mind-meld with the infant Wyrqux. When the Wyrqux was examined, it seemed as though the entire brain stem had genetically degenerated. As such funding was cut and the project ended. The Wyrqux was vented into space, but instead of dying. Biology Appearance As infants, Wyrqux appear to be slender Gorn with pinkish skin and more prehensile tails. In this sate they are called "Ceros" Around 80 Sol years of age, Ceros molt out of their Reptilian shell and gain an appearance closer to Dominion Founders, save for their tail which they keep, this grants them shape-shifting ability At this stage (which is similar to human puberty), the majority of Wyrqux regain a huge amount of genetic memory and have a slight increase in all of their abilities save 1: Telepathy. Ceros and most Wyrqux have something similar to a telepathic collective, however individuality within the mental web is highly expressed. The Exception to this is known as the Wyrqux King. The single Wyrqux to emerge as a male each generation has MASSIVE Telepathic power. A moderate number of Queens or female Wyrqux with somewhat increased telepathic power have been known to exist. These do not live past 750 Solar years. Reproduction Wyrqux reproduce by chopping of any part of themselves. This part grows into a Cero regardless of the original parts size or location while the empty space on the parent body is instantly regenerated. In fact, as long as one Macro cell remains, it will instantly regenerate into the parent Wyrqux or a new Cero if it is somehow separated from the body. Blood Similar to Species 8472, Ceros/Wyrqux have a hyper-active immune system which destroys any invasive material and will biologically assimilate any creature who comes in contact with their hyper-acidic blood. Senses In addition to the human's senses (which are acutely powerful, to include wavelength and decibels we cannot detect) and telepathic senses (which varies), all Cero/Wyrqux have something similar to a Radar array housed within the upper cranium. Starships Ceros have developed a method for converting a willing group of their brethren into a Starship such as the . The age and number of combined Ceros determines the class of ship In general, these ships are referred to as Leviathans and scouts easily outclass starships. Wyrqux do not use Starships, but have access to this technology. Instead they just teleport from place to place. Rippers (Specific to the ship) These are paired Ceros who, similar to a Leviathan mass, merge into a space-worthy vessel. However, Rippers are usually those whom we would deem as sadistic, or serial-killer types As such these 2-Cero ships are highly destructive, even to themselves, and are used in a manner similar to Photon Torpedos Wyvhibi Sri'Aperate During the Battle of the Line, several Rippers were fired into a dead space-bearing creature which had been carrying an enemy facility within its stomach. Unfortunatly, the Rippers did not detonate, but rather fused with the creature and reanimated it, using their own organic strength and the facilities mechanical properties to reform into a vessel. From this new base, the Wyvhibi traveled to a system of nearby colonies and reanimated the deceased colonists into more Wyvhibi. Description A species of semi-sentient biomechanical humanoids. Each individual is a symbiotic colony of aggregate creatures and plants, mostly genetically engineered, which are physically grafted with each other onto a mechanical chassis. Like the creatures, the mechanical chassis and whatever else is merged together from thousands of small robots and billions of micro-machines. They have a largely communal mind which allows massive speed of group-think with the analytical capacity of a supercomputer while retaining the benefits of individuality. Their level of technology allows them to use Space-Time manipulation, Matter-Energy conversion, and temporal psionics on an intrinsic or subconscious level and absorb any data or energy around them while their constantly reformed biological creatures allow them all the benefits of organic life. Buildings and vehicles are not built, but grown from a number of individuals combining together over a supply of materials to form into a structure or chassis. New individuals are formed by a short process where a new colony nests inside a corpse and reanimates it while the mechanical pieces are formed. They are extremely territorial and any object entering their designated area is either consumed as raw materials, new colony hosts, and new technology; or simply destroyed. This designated area is regularly spreading and retracting in direct proportion to their growth rate and material consumption, making them either a quiet, tiny collection of a few entities or a vastly expanding empire spanning thousands of thousands of solar systems. While simply surviving, they are excellent neighbors as they willingly share some limited knowledge in exchange for raw materials, however once they are able to reproduce again; they begin a hyper-aggressive explosion of territory retaking and unflinchingly conquer any and all territory. During combat, several units are sent out as forerunners to determine locations of concentrated resources to target and lines of highest resistance to avoid. Then the main force arrives in bulk to distract the defenses while operating as a resource conversion center as countless small teams and operative pairs bypass the battle to snatch up defenses, control centers, power supplies, communications, etc… Should resistance prove tougher than expected, invulnerable shields and impenetrable armor keep the enemy out as combat-armed individuals prowl the halls and rooms against boarders and incomprehensible weaponry slowly eliminates the attackers. However they discovered that our brains have a higher level of creativity than they do, so they have begun “harvesting” our brains to include in their colonies, with each individual collecting between 3 and 4 adult brains. However their systems cannot sustain our brain, so individuals with these additions must have a semi-regular supply of fresh human blood. To this end they collected sample humans and started a Matrix-colony from which they regularly obtain brains, keep a blood bank, and generate electricity, and process meat as well as having a large amount of reproductive material for infesting. Category:Species Category:Delta Quadrant species Category:Gamma Quadrant species Category:Genetically engineered species